Vyvyan's Birthday Surprise
by Poltergeist Girl
Summary: Rick wants to give Vyvyan a birthday surprise, but he's a bit too puffy and scared. Can he do it? Rated 'T' for homosexual references. Yay fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Rick's a Puff

**Poltergeist Girl:** Can't remember exactly why I wrote this one, it was a while ago.. but I think it had to do with wanting to see Rick in that dress. Vyv's birthday surprise!

Remember: The boys belong to the BBC. Don't you just lurve Rick Mayall and Adrian Edmondson? I know I do P

* * *

Rick stood outside the bedroom door for what seemed like forever, playing with the hem of his blazer. A simple knock on the door was all that was needed, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he bounded into his own room, peeking out to see who it was. Mike. Alright, the sociology student was lucky he made it to his room before Michael saw him.

Once the coast was clear again, he again stepped back on the landing. This time, he got as far as a hand up, knuckles resting on the wooden door, but again he couldn't bring himself to knock. He turned on his heel and paced back to his own room, shutting the door and shedding his blazer.

"This time I'll do it," he promised himself, before exiting his room a third time.

Back on the landing, he stopped short of the door and smoothed a hand over his hair before brushing out his clothes. Another moment's hesitation came before one hand closed around the doorknob, and the other raised in a fist to knock. Rick was really bad at this. What was so hard about what he wanted to do? Everything, apparently.

He took a deep breath before pushing himself to knock. The sound of his knuckles on wood echoed in his mind, and he completely missed the voice on the other side. Snapping back, he opened the door and poked his head inside, before completely stepping into the room, the door shutting behind him.

"What do you want?" A familiar red-head asked, more interested in digging crap from under his fingernails with his knife, than entertaining the self-titled poet.

"Vyvyan?" He asked, timid and shy, playing with the hem of his clothing again.

"What do you want, Rick?" This time, blue eyes were dragged away from the shiney steel to rest on blue gingham, before trailing up to the sociology student's face.

A solid shade of rose invaded his face as he took the few steps necessary to close the space between him and his fellow student, before sitting down. He kept his eyes diverted to the floor while he mustered the courage to speak his next words.

Vyvyan watched the sociology student intently, eyes often wandering over the outfit, but always coming back up to rest on the other student's blushing face. Hesitantly, he brought a hand to rest on one of Rick's, which were still twisting the fabric between them. He honestly had no idea what Rick was trying to do, but whatever it was, it was adorable--no matter how soppy that seemed to him.

A sigh was heaved before Rick felt he had enough courage to finish what he was intending to do. Turning his head slowly, his gaze came to meet the medical student's. "Vyvyan..."

And in the smallest voice possible, brought on by how nervous he was in the dress he was wearing, Rick completed his sentance.

"Happy birthday."


	2. Chapter 2: Vyvyan's Flattered?

**Poltergeist Girl:** Part two of Vyvyan's birthday surprise. Boys still belong to the BBC.

* * *

The punk was caught off guard with those words. No one had even known when his birthday was, nor had he ever had a party or presents. It was just the way things were, and it never used to bother him one bit. But Rick was really trying to make an effort, it seemed. Vyvyan was still puzzled by the dress though.

The sociology student was already a step ahead. He smoothed out the fabric he once was playing with, still sheepish and shy in his actions. "I.. thought you might like some acknowledgement this year, after what I heard the other day..."

This caught Vyvyan by surprise, because he couldn't recall having said anything. "Heard what?"

Rick didn't hesitate with his answer. "I heard you and Michael talking, and you mentioned that as far as you could remember, today is your birthday. And even if you're wrong, I'm saying that today is the day."

Vyvyan couldn't help but smile before posing the next question on his mind. "Why the dress, puff?"

The answer to that was simple. Mustering the courage to press his lips to the other student's cheek, Rick half-whispered, "It's your present. I'm wearing it for you." He broke away and hooked an arm with one of Vyv's, entwining his fingers with the punk's. His eyes were then raised to meet his fellow student's, and the rose colour crept back onto the fair skin of his face.

Tension at this point needed to be broken, and that task was tackled by the medical student again nudging his Rick. "Oi, stop acting so girly, you girl."

Of course, no hurt was intended with those words, and that's how Rick decided to take it. He smiled, nudging back. "I'm not being girly, fascist."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Puff."

"Bastard."

Vyvyan's arms moved to wrap around the other student, drawing him near. "Whatever.." He muttered against the side of Rick's head, before a much quieter utterance of thanks was given. It wasn't picked up by the sociology student, but somehow it was implied or just knew, because he leaned against the punk and smiled. He'd actually done something right that got him an extrememly positive reaction, even if that reaction wasn't voiced.

Rick then admitted something without a single ounce of nervousness. "..There's... another part to the present.." He paused for a second until he was sure he'd gained Vyvyan's attention. "It's.. what's in the dress... I'm giving you myself."

The sincerity almost scared the punk. Rick wasn't known to be that open, or even that willing. Even after some time, Rick was still the one who'd rather sit like they were sitting now, cuddling and being all soppy. 90 of the time Vyvyan couldn't stand it, but the other 10 allowed him to for reasons he didn't even want to comprehend.

"You sure?" He had to confirm it before doing anything, just in case the situation flipped on some radical, leaving him in a foul mood on two levels. He eyed the other student, trying to decipher what the coming answer would be.

A simple nod was given in return. Rick had made up his mind the moment he'd overheard the conversation between Vyvyan and Mike. This is what he wanted to do for his boyfriend, and what he hoped would mean as much to the punk as it did to him.


End file.
